Bedazzled
by MidnightSorrow
Summary: Richard Grayson is such a loser. He even has friends who don't like him. When he talks to the girl of his dreams Kori Ander at a bar he's rejected. Heart broken he says he'd give anything for a shot at her.He suddenly realizes he wishes he didn't say that
1. Id give anything for her

**Bedazzeled**

**I'd give anything for her**

**This is a story I have made based on the movie. I liked the movie so much **

**I thought i should make a story for it. Here it is.**

A hollogram of Earth appeared. A computer calculated about three point six billion souls on earth. A mysterious figure zoned in on a section of Earth. The computer computed thirty-six desperate souls.

"Too easy."

The computer then calculated one desperate soul on another section.

"Too hard."

Then the computer came up with fifteen souls on a different part.

"Just right."

This mysterious figure had to find this person in the world. There said person would meet figure. Then many things would happen. Of course the figure would be payed. And this figure would always get what she wanted. She began to walk through the city. She found the perfect person and needed to find him. She began identifing the people that were somewhat desperate. But she wanted the most desperate. She thought of the people she passed.

'Pervert. Cheat. Liar. Slut. Conceited. Push-over.'

She continued to name off the people she passed.

On the other side of town a man awoke. He went to the bathroom to bathe. When he finished he looked in the mirrior and he said.

"Same old Richard Grayson. NO one likes you other than your friends and your twenty eight and single. Your a hard woker as a computer technichian. You need to change."

He ate breakfast and went to work. As he was walking he saw the girl of his dreams. Kori Ander. He looked at her dreamily. He wasn't paying attention and he walked right into the door. People laughed and he just went inside. He talked to one his friends. Actually he wasn't considered his friend. His name was Roy Harper. He hated Richard. Not because of his work but because of how he acted. There were other people who Richard called his friends. They didn't like him either. They were Garfield Logan, Beatrice Bee,and Garth Aqua. They were friends but only with eachother. Not with Richard. He didn't know they didn't like him and that he just didn't want to face facts that no one liked him. He talked with Garth on his way to his cubicle.

"Hey Garth. Hey you didn't give me the right directions last night for me to meet you guys. You were all leaving when I figured out you made a mistake. Boy how stupid did you feel?"

"Preeety stupid Rich." he replied in a bored tone.

Then break time came. Richard was in the coffee room putting sugar in his coffee. Garfield had gone in and hadn't noticed Richard. When he noticed Richard was already talking to him. He was showing him pictures of two speakers.

When Roy finally got out Garth was going in. He said:

"Don't..." But it was too late. Richard had seen him and was talking to him. Roy hung his head. 'He was a brave man.' he thought. When work was over before they all left Richard asked where they were going. They replied 'nowhere.' That night Richard went to a bar. Actually it was more of a resturant with a bar. As he went in he saw his 'friends'. They saw him and hid behind their menus. He still saw them and went over and sat down.

"Hey guys whats up. You told me you weren't going anywhere." he said to them.

"Change of plans." Beatrice said.

Then they saw Kori Ander at the bar. Richard got lost in the new subject. How did they wind up talking about Kori Ander. He told all the things he knew about her. Garth said it sounded like they were friends. Evantually they dared him to go talk to her. He did so and was terrified. They left him there and began to talk to Kori.

"Hi Miss Ander. It's Richard. Remember me?"he asked.

"Who are you?" she asked him.

"Maybe we can get to know eachother on Saturday?" he said.

"Oh I can't I'm already seeing someone."she lied. She did not want to see him.

"Oh. Okay. Bye."

She nodded and left. He knew he had been blown off.

"I'd give anything for her to be head over heels in love with me." He said.

A white pool ball went through the air and rolled on the floor to Richards foot.


	2. Im the Devil

**Bedazzled**

**Im The Devil**

Richard picked up the ball and looked up. He saw a woman there with a pool bat looking at him. She was gorgeous. She had a midnight blue dress that ended at the knee and was speggetti strap and had matching heels. Had violet hair amythest eyes and violet gloss. She motioned him over with her finger. He went over and she took the ball and said:

"Thank you. I heard you would give anything to have a shot at her."

"Huh?" he said.

"That girl."She motioned to the girl leaving.

"How did you hear me when I was over there?"he asked.

"I have fantastic hearing one of my many talents." She shot the white ball and all the balls went into a hole.

"Ho doggy." She smiled.

"Let's get out of here."She said.

"I shouldn't."

"Why you don't find me attractive?"

"No I think your hot."

"Baby you have no idea."

They left to the parking area when she spoke.

"Kiss me."

"What ?"

"Do not be afraid to explore new horizons."

She grabbed the back of his head and pulled him forward and wound up frenching. They backed up and she pushed him on a picnic table where two girls were.

"Can you give us a moment girls."She asked them

"Yeah could you give us a moment?"he repeated dazed by the kiss.

He sat up and said:

"Who are you?"

"Promise not to tell anyone?"he nodded.

"whisperI'm the Devil." she whispered in his ear.

"I think someone has had tee many martoonis."

"I am the devil. Satin, Lucifer, Belzeebob, The prince of darkness. Well the princess of darkness anyway."

"Okay I am out of hear." he said leaving.

He was walking toward the bus stop but when he looked back and front again she was on the hood of a car with a glass of whisky.

"Your making this more difficult then need be."

She wasn't wearing that dress anymore. She had on a purple leather outfit with heals that matched but had one strap across her toes.

"How'd you...?" he asked

"That doesn't matter. Cheers darling." The drink caght ablaze and she threw it in the car through the sun roof.

" Hey don't do that."he told her.

She frowned and got him away from the now flaming car."Listen to me. Im the Devil and unless you cooperate I can't make you a deal. I give you seven wishes. They can be anything you like."

" I wish I had a Big Mac and a large coke."

She snapped her fingers and a bus pulled up to the curb as she said "It is done."

They got in and drove to Mcdonalds.

"Can I help you?" asked the guy at the register.

She told him 'Big mac and a large coke.'

"Would you like fries with that?"

"No."

"That will be 5.63."

"Can you get that," He stared at her."I left my purse in the underworld."

He took out the money and paid.

"This shows me nothing. I could have done this. I didn't get fries."

"You have six more wishes. You can have anything. And your complaining about french fries. Here come with me." she led him to a viper.

"This is your car?"she nodded.

They got in and she drove like a maniac but they didn't die. They appeared at a night club called the Carvern. When he got in many turned to him. They said things like: 'Oh Richard', 'Hi Richard', and 'We want you Richard.'

"How does it feel to be wanted?" she asked now in a dress that went a centimeter off the ground, lavender, had a slit from mid-thigh down, matching heels with a strap across her ankle and toes, and speggetti strap. And her hair was curled slightly. She led him to her office.

"Now about your wishes..."

"Will you stop."

"You still don't believe me do you?"she asked him.

"No. Besides you look nothing like the devil."

"Oh you mean something like this?" she spun around and she looked like Satin himself.

"Ahhh"

"But it's so trick-or-treat."

"You are the devil."

"Oh come on now," she said back in her dress. She went and sat at her desk him sitting in a chair in front.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure you can. As long as you don't ask me if there's a god. That's the first one I always get it drives me absoloutly crazy." he looked toward the floor.

"Yes there's a god. It's just everyone wants to know about _Him_ and its not like meeting the devil wouldn't be good enough. Like he's so fricken fantastic. About your wishes..."she said spinning in her chair. A 300 page contract fell from the ceiling on Richard's groin.(A/N that's gotta hurt). She had asked him to read the first paragraph.

" 'I Richard Grayson the damned...? The damned? I'm known as the damned?"

"How about the darned that sound better?"she said spinning and now in a business suit (the one for women). "Don't worry about the language just think of the wishes. Now the rest explains That I give you seven wishes of anything you like all for one thing...your soul."

"Seven why not eigh- my soul?"he yelled.

"Please do you even know what it is?"

"Yeah it's the-."

"Come here." She led him to a large screen."Watch."

A picture began to play with Kori on a beach at sundown. She was running to someone. He didn't know who. He had shoulder length hair and was running to her.

"Wait who's that?"

"Shh. This is the best part."

There was a close up and the guy turned and it was Richard. The picture stopped.

"Is that real?"he asked her.

"Could be. If you sign. I love your hair like that. Your must go through conditioner like crazy. What do you say Rich. You want to be liked. You want to be loved. How about respected. What about feared?" She asked him.

The screen went on and it was Kori saying "Please Richard. I'm waiting. Please." She kept repeating that when the screen split into 100 screen all with Kori repeating the same thing. He looked back at the contract confused. He took a step and stopped to think a minute.

'What do I do? Do I get the girl on my own or do I sell my soul for the easy way to get her?'


	3. Rich, powerful, and spanish

**Bedazzled**

**Rich, Powerful and... Spanish?**

**Im back**

**This chapter is typed in english but is said in spanish. brackets show another language such as russian. But after his wish.**

Richard went over and he picked up the pen and signed. He hoped he did the right thing, hoping he'll get what he wanted. He saw her smile at the corner of his eye. He smiled, of course he'd get what he wanted. He turned to face her.

"Now what will be your first wish?" she asked him.

"I want to be married to Kori. And I want to be rich. No make that very rich. And powerful. Really powerful."

"Remember you have to say I wish. Oh you'll need this. A pager just in case your wiah doesn't come out as you hoped , just press six,six,six and you'll come back to me." he wondered why.

"I wish I was married to Kori, and I was very very rich and very powerful."

"One wish coming up." she said bringing up her hands playing the castanetts.

In a flash, Richard found himself in a room that was as big as his whole apartment. He was in a bed with a white canapy and white curtains. He looked over and saw Kori as a blacked haired vixen. He looked at her finger and saw a ring and saw one on his own. The wish worked. He got up and looked in the mirrior. He had shoulder length hair and a mustach. He smiled and went on his balcony and saw a giant courtyard down hill. He let out a scream of happiness. He went back in and went downstairs and saw a butler.

" Morning sir, would you like some breakfast?" he asked

"I'm sorry I don't speak spanish. Wait a minute I am speaking spanish. If only my spanish techer Ms. Klein could see this. She said I wouldn't be able to put a sentence together. I am Richard. Hello Garfield. Where is the library?" he was cracking up.

"Sir are you ok?" he asked.

"Yes."

" Your friends request to meet you in the stables."

"Stables? Oh my stables."

"I shall tell them you'll be there." he said with a smile.

Later Richard met his friends in the Stables after breakfast with his wife. He rode a bronco and just got back. He was happy. He had wealth, power, and his love. When he said that to them they choked on water. The he saw Kori and her english tutor.

" There is Kori and her tutor Raoul. No doubt they continuing her english lessons." Then he saw flirtasous actions betwwen them. But then he saw Kori grab Raoul's ass. He suddenly ripped off half his mustach. He screamed in agony. When he took care of it he ran to Kori.

"Love oh Love." he called to her.

"Yes my love."

"I was wondering how the english lessons are progressing."

"Yes I can say: English I am is to visiting in the Los Angeles for the time of vaction."

"Marvolous. And only after six months with... Raoul."

"Oh Raoul has taught me many, many things."

"Good, good." He said that and left.

A friend took pictures of Kori and Raoul. They were practicly sleeping together right under his nose. Then he was told they were double prints. He went to confront Kori.

"How could you do this to me. Why Kori."

"Why?"she asked." Fine I'll tell you. I dispise you. I hate the very thought of you. If you ever touch me again, I'll vomit nonstop until I die. Which will be good because I will not have to look at your disgusting face again."

"I beleive I asked for a reason."

"Get out now." She screamed throwing her hairbrush at him.

A man came in a said there was disturbance at the factery. He left with him lucky not to be hit by anything thrown at him. As they arrived they said they found a worker with half a kilo in his house.

"Half a kilo of what?"

"The product."

"Your telling me we drove all the out here for a half of kilo of flour, sugar, what is this? Its cocaine. Cocaine." he said after tasting it." Oh SHIT. I'm a columbian drug lord. He was told that russians wanted to talk to him.

After that Raoul came out saying it was his business now and that Richard lost his woman now his nerve. About a minute they were fighting. Richard made a distraction and ran to th chopper outside. It was already leaving. He jumped onto the foot of it. In the middle of the jungle Richard got out the pager. He dropped it and let go to get it. He grabbed it and pushed six, six, six. He screamed and fell.


End file.
